Iowa PRAMS Surveillance Project Component A ? For Surveillance Project Summary/Abstract PRAMS stands for the Pregnancy Risk Assessment Monitoring System and is a survey sent by the Iowa Department of Public Health (IDPH) to mothers 2-6 months after the birth of their child. Mothers who do not respond to the mailed survey are followed up by phone. The survey asks women about their attitudes and experiences before, during, and shortly after pregnancy, including topics such as preconception health behaviors, prenatal care content, smoking and drinking habits, contraceptive use, breastfeeding and the infant?s sleep environment. Iowa?s priorities for using PRAMS data include reducing racial disparities in maternal and infant outcomes and reducing infant morbidity and mortality. Iowa aims to accomplish this by improving the planning and spacing of pregnancies, decreasing the use of tobacco in pregnant women and new mothers, improving rates of breastfeeding, promoting safe sleep for infants and improving access to preconception and perinatal health services. Iowa PRAMS is partnering with a broad range of stakeholders to transform data into actionable interventions. Partners include the Iowa Statewide Perinatal Team, WIC, other Divisions and Bureaus within the IDPH and the University of Iowa?s Department of Psychiatry, amongst others. PRAMS is central to the IDPH?s mission of promoting and protecting the health of Iowans. PRAMS is the sole data source that describes both the perinatal and postpartum periods for women who have had a live birth. Data generated by PRAMS contributes to the IDPH?s core goals of promoting healthy behaviors and strengthening the public health infrastructure.